Swiper Fights Back
by Boonaw
Summary: Boots does something, and Swiper in pissed! Read to find out (DUH)!


**Dora no Explorer**

 **By: Boonaw**

 **CHAPTER 1: The Start of Something Beautiful**

It was a normal day at school for Dora and the gang, kindergarden was going great so far, everyone made friends, and was having uber fun, except for Swiper the Fox, but we'll talk about him later. Boots came in with a new pair of red October yeezys, that shit was cleaner than a grape!

 _ **Boots:**_ _"Y'all like my yeezys? I got them from that big ass dog ha ha ha…"_

 _ **Dora:**_ _"Eh ma nigka where you get boots like those!?" Dora questioned._

 _ **Boots:**_ _"HA you know me boo *wink" Boots said confidently._

Dora blushed intensely!

 _ **Benny:**_ _"Yo those look familiar…" Benny whispered to Diego…_

 _ **Diego:**_ _"Eh yo ma man's boots be stealing shit from that crip SSSwiperWolf" Diego laughed!_

 _ **Boots:**_ _"Y-yo shut the fuck up before I make you look Stomedy" Boots yelled angrily!_

Diego shut his bitch ass up, "he ain't about that life"!

As everyone was talking, Swiper walked in the room, but something was off about him…

 _ **Tico:**_ _"Eh yo mehn where yo shoes at esay!?" Tico asked_

Swiper didn't say a word, he started to walk up to Boots, but then my mans, I mean OUR mans BERLEEEEEZYYYYY came out of nowhere!

 _ **Berleezy:**_ _"Man Swiper… I GOT TO ROAST YOU!" Berleezy exclaimed with power!_

Swiper knew what this long head ass, grape head ass, nigga, was going to say, and didn't want to hear this shit, so he pulled out a gun and shot Berleezy right in his titanic head. Berleezy didn't die though, he just floated off the screen.

 _ **Dora:**_ _"YO SWIPER CHILL OUT MAN!" Dora pleaded!_

 _ **Swiper:**_ _"BITCH SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'mma fuck you and that bitch ass monkey up BITCH!" Swiper with true anger._

 **Diego:** _ **"**_ _Eh putha! Don't talk to me and my cousin like that esay! You crip ass, fake ass Sonic, Banana looking ORANGE!" Diego fired back, like A BOSS!_

 _ **Swiper:**_ _"Man bitch you keep talkin' bitch I'mma make you look like a duffle bag, you fucking bitch ass taco supreme!"_

You could feel the fire from Swiper and Diego burning, well it was 80 degrees outside so you know. Swiper and Diego were staring at each other with TRUE anger, as if someone poked holes in their condoms… Swiper had enough of this shit.

 _ **Swiper:**_ _"Yo I'm tired of this gay shit! But low-key you have pretty eyes *wink" Swiper complemented._

 _ **Deigo:**_ _"Thank you, but you about to be road kill nigka" Deigo threatened._

 _ **Swiper:**_ _"Lunch time bitch, meet me in the main bitchy hall, we gonna hash this out bitch, like men, and Boots I'mma beat you AND Dora's bitch ass too, bitch!" Swiper said as he walked out of the room._

 _ **Diego:**_ _"An' if I win I get cho juice box, putha!" Diego replied._

Diego was pumped like blue balls, and everyone was excited for the fight!

 _ **Dora:**_ _"Man Diego keep this up and you'll have a fun ride" Dora said with a wink._ _Disgusting Fuck…_

 _ **Diego:**_ _"Fuck I can't wait, hopefully I can ride the Super Man!" Diego said excitedly!_ _Retard…_

 _ **Boots:**_ _"Man Diego… This is my fight! You need to go n-nigga" Boots said with regret_

 _ **Diego:**_ _"Nah ma man's, but how did this all start!?" Diego asked._

 _ **Boots:**_ _"Well… Swiper ain't got any shoes~ and I do, that's all I'mma say my n-n-niggaaa"_

Diego knew what he meant but he didn't care, no fake Sonic calls his cousin a bitch! Lunch time was nearing and everyone was in the main hall. Diego was hitting on Dora, and then Swiper the Hedgehog decided to show his fugly face.

 _ **Swiper:**_ _"Man you dead BITCH!" Swiper said with a wicked smile!_

 _ **Diego:**_ _"Put your dukes up you bastard shit!"_

 _ **Swiper:**_ _"I'mma 'bout to make you look like Taco Bell waste!" he replied!_

Diego went in for a punch, and hit Swiper in the nose, and it started to bleed, then all of a sudden Swiper pulled out a CS:GO knife! Everyone was shocked and booing at Swiper, but some random man wanted to know how much he could sell it for. Diego wasn't no pussy though, he was a True Pussy!

 _ **Diego:**_ _"No~ no~ mommy, mooomyy!" Diego cried in a monotone voice!_

But Swiper wasn't no Swiping this time, he lunged at Deigo but then out of nowhere Dora fast ass, Tacobell Explorer, shanked Swiper with a school spork on the side of his body!

 _ **Dora:**_ _"Swiper no Swiping you CUNT!" Dora exclaimed!_

Swiper didn't know how to react, then Boots then ran up on Swiper and kicked him in his balls! Swiper screamed in pain, but this just satisfied Dora. Boots kept kicking and Dora stabbed him again! Swiper was bleeding out fast, he had to do something quick!

 _ **Swiper:**_ _"BITCH! BITCHY! BITCH BITCH!" Swiper screamed._

After a moment a strange light appeared… Swiper had summoned the bitcheist bitch that has ever bitched!

 _ **Mysterious voice: "Who summoned me?" The bitchy voice asked…**_

Dora and Boots stepped away from Swiper, amazed by the light that emitted off of Swiper, it was almost like a super Saiyajin god! Diego knew the words to stop this shit!

 _ **Diego:**_ _"SWIPER NO SWIPING!" he yelled!_

 _ **Mysterious voice: "Who?" he replied.**_

 _ **Diego:**_ _"SWIPER NO SWIPING!" Diego said louder!_

 _ **Mysterious voice: "Who?" he said once again.**_

Then slowly the light dissipated and finally the bitcheist bitch that's ever bitched showed its face, it was no other than FouseyTube!

 _ **FouseyTube:**_ _"I am the Tupac of YouTube!" He exclaimed!_

Fousey then picked up Deigo with one hand and threw him out a window, but it was okay, it was only 5 feet above the ground.

 _ **Diego:**_ _"Eh fuck this man!" Diego yelled as he ran away from his problems…_ _Like they all do…_

 _ **Tico:**_ _"Duuude I bet his ego is bigger than his dick!" Tico said in a degrading manner_

 _ **Benny:**_ _"My man's boots can hang from this terrorist's nose!" Benny replied!_

 _ **Tico:**_ _"Yo his hairline so bad he have to tattoo it!"_

 _ **Benny:**_ _"Man this boy be lookin' like a real fucking potato!"_

As Benny and Tico were laughing Fousey was getting more and more angry by the second, and decided to use his special attack.

 _ **FouseyTube:**_ _"Copyright strike blast!" He yelled._

Benny and Tico at first were okay, but then faded out of reality, and awaited a copyright strike appeal. Dora and Boots were getting scared of the Tupac of YouTube, Boots just stole, I mean got these yeezys, and didn't want to lose them! Boots knew of only one way to beat a bitch.

 _ **Boots:**_ _"Dora buy me some time and after this is all over, my tail will be your best friend! Okay?" Boots pleaded!_

 _ **Dora:**_ _"Okay, but I will kill this Jew God" Dora exclaimed "like nobody else!"._

Dora didn't know what she was in for, she thought it was going to be an easy stab until Fousey lunged at her and mauled her arm off, like a fucking cactus penis! Dora scream so loud that she destroyed all the windows, and no one was paying for them this time… Boots had finished what he had to, and made his way to Dora, but he didn't expect to see Dora in a pool of blood and have one arm!

 _ **Boots:**_ _"What the hell happened to your arm!? I was gone for 3 seconds!" Boots said angrily!_

Dora did not say a word, maybe she was dead, maybe not. Boots didn't hesitate to pull out his phone, he then showed Fousey his comment section and multiple videos hating on him. Fousey couldn't take this stress, dropped to the ground, and was having a mental breakdown seizure, saying words not even a god could understand. Boots then hastily made his way to a fire extinguisher, and smacked Fousey right in his big ass head. Fousey was KO'd, foaming from the mouth, and Boots was relived it had ended.

 _ **Boots:**_ _"Finally this drama can all be put to rest…" Boots said in relief._

This word drama, awoken something in Fousey, not only was he a bitch, he was the embodiment of drama and hypocrisy, he then released his true energy! A new god was born, and his name was Fousey! Fousey then slowly rose above the ground, and white and pink lights surrounded him, beauty and warmth filled the room.

 _ **Fousey:**_ _"I am the Drama Hypocrite… FOUS-" Fousey had been interrupted by a red truck!_

A man was in the truck, he revealed himself quickly!

 _ **Hank Hill:**_ _"Bwaaa, damn wrong timeline!" Hank said damned._

But then Hank knew he was wrong when he saw Fousey!

 _ **Hank Hill:**_ _"Oh I've been looking for your balding ass for days! The "Tupac of YouTube" ha ha…" Hank laughed! "You've been causing allot of shit in the dimension warp zone, you damn bastard! I'mma kick your ass!" Hank said!_

Hank then grabbed the unconscious Fousey by the neck and dragged him into his Truck. He then put a propane take on his head.

 _ **Hank Hill:**_ _"Your ass is about to be claaaasy BWAAAAAA!" Hank said as he drove off into space._

Boots was so confused, but Dora was dying so his confusion turned into attention, they called the ambulance. Dora didn't die sadly, and Boots, and Dora were arrested. Tico, Benny, and Diego were then suspended. But what happened to Swiper? Maybe one day we'll find out…

 **The End**


End file.
